


Na dwa palce

by hank_big (kas_delafere)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, trans hank, wspomniane Connor/Gavin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Hank jest zakochany w Connorze, ale ten jest fuck buddym Gavina. Hank topi swoje smutki w barze, gdzie poznaje zaciekawionego światem RK-900.





	Na dwa palce

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like mne
> 
> Edit 28.08.2019: Jestem cis i mało wiem na ten temat, ale w komentarzu mnie poinformowano, że hormony + alkohol konsumowany w ilościach Hanka to strasznie zły pomysł, więc proszę o przymknięcie oka na tę kwestię, bo nie miałam o niej zielonego pojęcia podczas pisania, ale na szczęście już wiem.  
Dziękuję!

Wizyty w barze u Jimmy’ego zdarzały się coraz rzadziej, ale Hank całkowicie ich nie porzucił. Nie tak od razu, mimo usilnych nalegań i próśb jego nowego współlokatora – Connora. Po rewolucji Hank od razu zaproponował, aby zamieszkał u niego, jeśli nie ma gdzie się podziać, a android z chęcią się zgodził. Hank doskonale wiedział, że wpadł po uszy; nie spodziewał się, że po Cole’u kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie chciał czegoś – lub kogoś – dla siebie, a jednak kiedy patrzył na Connora, marzyła mu się ich wspólna przyszłość.

Najwyraźniej jednak w wyobrażeniach Connora nie było Hanka, bo android teraz właśnie był gdzieś indziej. _U kogoś innego._ Hank nie miał prawa winić go za wybranie kogoś innego, skoro nie zrobił nic, aby wzbudzić zainteresowanie Connora swoją osobą, ale nie mógł przełknąć faktu, że Connor właśnie jest _z Gavinem Reedem, _gdzie pewnie kończą pracę nad wspólną zbrodnią i… i właśnie. Connor powiedział, żeby Hank na niego nie czekał, a kiedy wychodzili z posterunku, ręka Reeda była nisko na plecach androida, który uśmiechał się chytrze do detektywa, patrząc na niego spod zmrużonych powiek. Gwoździem do trumny był komentarz Chen, z którego Hank dowiedział się, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Connor i Reed mają zamiar się ze sobą przespać.

Na stare lata zaczynał się robić ślepy, skoro wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł. Może po prostu nie chciał. Westchnął i wypił whisky do końca ze szklanki, po czym zasygnalizował, że prosi o kolejną.

— Zostaw butelkę — burknął do Jima i ucieszył się, kiedy jedyną odpowiedzią na tę prośbę były uniesione brwi barmana, ale też butelka whisky na blacie. — Dzięki — burknął i nalał sobie na dwa palce.

Czy był zły na tę całą sytuację? Owszem. Nie sądził, aby Gavin był godny Connora, ale z drugiej strony… on sam nie był. Też na początku traktował go jak gówno przyczepione do swojej podeszwy. Też nie wiedział lepiej. Connor wybaczył im obu, a z Gavinem zaczął się lepiej dogadywać, odkąd okazało się, że muszą razem pracować. I najwyraźniej Connor dogadał się z nim lepiej niż z Hankiem.

— Poruczniku Anderson?

Hank drgnął i uniósł głowę, spoglądając na androida stojącego z boku. Aż odwrócił się do niego i już otwierał usta, żeby zbesztać Connora za używanie jego tytułu poza pracą, ale zauważył, że nie stoi przed nim ani Connor, ani jakiś inny RK800, chociaż był bardzo podobny. Największą różnicą były niebieskie oczy i brak LED.

— Jestem Kayn — przywitał się android, siadając na stołku obok i kładąc łokcie na blat. Musiał zauważyć, jak Hank mu się przygląda, bo dodał: — Jestem z serii RK900. Mieliśmy być… lepszymi wersjami prototypu RK800. Ostatecznie nie wdrożono nas do użytku przed rewolucją i obudzono już po.

Hankowi podobało się, że użył słów “mieliśmy”, a nie “jesteśmy”. Oznaczało to, że android nie był zadufanym w sobie dupkiem. I nie poniżył Connora, za co też zapunktował.

— Pretensjonalne imię sobie wybrałeś — skomentował Hank, upijając ze szklanki.

Przyjrzał się androidowi bardziej; rysy jego twarzy były niemal identyczne z rysami Connora, a miał nawet taką samą fryzurę, jaką zaprojektowano Connorowi, zanim ten nie przeprogramował swojej na lekkie loczki. Kayn ogólnie wydawał się też większy od Connora, wyższy i szerszy – dodano mu więcej “masy mięśniowej”, co Hank doskonale mógł zauważyć, bo siedzący obok niego android miał na sobie obcisły, czarny golf. Nie wiedział, czy większa masa przekłada się na większą siłę, bo Connor i bez tego był nadludzko silny. Może projektanci RK900 zdecydowali się powiększyć go dla samej estetyki.

— Czegoś ode mnie potrzebujesz? — zapytał w końcu Hank, kiedy android ani nie skomentował jego uwagi, ani nie powiedział nic innego.

— Myślałem, że może jest pan tu z Connorem — oświadczył Kayn.

— Ha! — prychnął Hank i wypił whisky. Wlał sobie jeszcze raz na dwa palce do szklanki i nawet nie próbował maskować swojego nastroju. Przed androidami, zwłaszcza tymi wyspecjalizowanymi, i tak nie miało to sensu. — Connor ze mną nie chodzi po barach. A gdyby chodził, to na pewno nie dzisiaj, kiedy zabawia się _z kimś innym_.

— Och — westchnął po chwili cicho Kayn, uciekając wzrokiem od Hanka.

— Zeskanowałeś mnie? — zgadł porucznik. Nawet nie czekał na potwierdzenie. — Rada na przyszłość, nie rób tego ludziom, bo tego nie lubimy, bo nie mamy jak się odwdzięczyć. A jak już musisz, to się nie przyznawaj.

Nie ukrywał przed sobą, że nie chciał słyszeć, co też Kayn z niego wyczytał, ale nie wątpił, że jego postawa w połączeniu z jego słowami wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że w tym momencie Hank składa się głównie z zazdrości.

I alkoholu, ale nie wypił jeszcze tyle, aby być pijany w trzy dupy.

— Dziękuję za radę — odparł Kayn. Zerknął na butelkę whisky stojącą przed Hankiem ze zmarszczonym czołem, ale po chwili znowu skupił się na Hanku. — Chciałem porozmawiać z Connorem, bo jestem zainteresowany pracą w policji.

Hank uniósł brwi i mruknął cicho.

— Chciałeś wiedzieć, czy w ogóle jest sens, abyś miał próbować? Czy jak to jest, będąc zaawansowanym i wyspecjalizowanym androidem pracującym w takim celu, do jakiego został stworzony?

— I jak przebiega proces zatrudnienia — uzupełnił wyliczankę Kayn. — Wszystkiego po trochu — dodał, kiedy Hank patrzył na niego pytająco. — Chciałem porozmawiać o tym wszystkim.

— Ach. — Hank pokiwał głową, zrozumiawszy w końcu. Odstawił szklankę i odsunął ją od siebie, bo wolał nie topić swoich smutków w towarzystwie. — Nie wiem, jak to jest być androidem, ale mogę odpowiedzieć na inne pytania, jak chcesz? — zaproponował. — Connora i tak dzisiaj nie dopadniesz, a nie wiem, czy jutra nie ma zajętego.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział Kayn. — Pańska propozycja jest mi bardzo na rękę, ale… — Android rozejrzał się po barze z niesmakiem. — Przyznaję, że nie czuję się na tyle komfortowo, aby prowadzić taką rozmowę w tym miejscu.

Hank zaśmiał się i sięgnął do kieszeni po portfel.

— Nie ma co, wy, androidy, lubicie odciągać mnie od alkoholu.

Zanim był w stanie wyciągnąć pieniądze, Kayn położył banknoty na blacie.

— Ja zapłacę. W końcu to pan robi mi przysługę.

Hank zmarszczył nos.

— Nie masz pracy i szastasz pieniędzmi?

— Każdy z nas dostał sumę pieniężną na start — wyjaśnił Kayn. — Ma pan konkretne miejsce na myśli, gdzie moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

Hank podrapał się po potylicy.

— Tak naprawdę to nie. Jedyne, co mi się nasuwa, to mój dom, bo tam jest najspokojniej i najwygodniej. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Skoro Connora i tak nie ma.

Kayn zgodził się z logiką Hanka, chociaż emanował dezaprobatą, kiedy podpity Hank prowadził samochód. Nie pozwolił, aby Kayn przejął kierownicę, bo co z tego, że android może pobrać wszystkie instrukcje w parę sekund, nadal nie będzie miał doświadczenia. Spierali się o to po drodze, bardziej drocząc, niż naprawdę kłócąc, a Hank był zaskoczony, że tak łatwo mu się z nim rozmawia.

Na miejscu Hank zaproponował mu thirium do picia i Kayn z zaskoczeniem przyjął szklankę. Hank nalał sobie soku i usiadł koło niego na kanapie. Włączył telewizor, aby mieć jakiś dźwięk w tle podczas ich rozmowy, po czym zaprosił Kayna do zadawania pytań. Dość długo rozmawiali o tym, czego wymaga się od ludzi chcących dostać się do policji, a co musiał przejść Connor. Hank miał doświadczenie z pierwszej ręki co do ludzkiej części i był bliskim świadkiem tej androidowej. Przegadali niemal cały wieczór, a pod koniec obopólnie, ale bez wcześniejszego omówienia, skupili się na filmie.

Po zaskakująco długiej scenie seksu – Hank zaczął już się zastanawiać, czy czasem nie włączył kanału, na którym po konkretnej godzinie puszczają porno – Kayn sapnął pod nosem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Nie rozumiem — powiedział sfrustrowany.

— Czegoś konkretnego? — zapytał Hank, zerkając na androida z rozbawieniem.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie angażują się w stosunki seksualne — sprostował Kayn. Hank nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale nie sądził, że będzie aż tak zaskoczony. — Rozumiem chęć rozmnażania, każdy żywy gatunek jest kierowany chęcią przetrwania, ale nie jestem przekonany, że orgazm jest aż taki przyjemny. A z danych wynika, że spora część osób nawet nie doświadcza go podczas seksu.

Hank roześmiał się i pokręcił głową, klepiąc się po brzuchu.

— Widzisz, kolejna rzecz, która najwyraźniej wymaga doświadczenia, jak prowadzenie samochodu — powiedział i wzruszył ramionami. — Na pewno nie muszę ci opowiadać o ptaszkach i pszczółkach, ale jeśli co do tego też chcesz rady… — Kayn wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonym czołem, obrócony całkowicie w stronę Hanka. Więc android chciał jego rady. — Większość osób zaczyna od dotykania samych siebie. Chociaż akurat na mnie to nie działało. — Zacisnął szczękę i podrapał się po brodzie, bo to ostatnie zdanie palnął bez namysłu.

— Czy to dlatego, że nie czuł się pan dobrze ze swoim ciałem?

Gdyby Hank był młodszy, implikacje tego pytania sprawiłyby, że albo napuszyłby się i przygotował do sprania pytającemu pyska, albo – jeśli był zainteresowany daną osobą – stałby się uważniejszy. To pytanie oznaczało, że Kayn dogłębnie sprawdził dane Hanka.

— Naprawdę wszystko o mnie odkopałeś, co? Jezu.

Na twarzy Kayna od razu pojawiła się świadomość tego, że właśnie spierdolił.

— Przepraszam — powiedział szybko. — Ja…

— Spoko — przerwał mu Hank, unosząc rękę w górę. Nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać tego, jak android tłumaczy się ze swojego androidostwa. — Powinienem się przyzwyczaić, że macie swoje sposoby poznawania ludzi. I to nie tak, że moje dane są zatajone.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu; Hank zastanawiał się, czy może lepiej iść do kuchni, aby nalać sobie więcej soku, ale wyprostował się w tym samym momencie, kiedy Kayn zapytał:

— Jeżeli dotykanie samego siebie nie zadziała, to jaki jest następny krok?

Hank prychnął rozbawiony i wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja spróbowałem z drugą osobą — przyznał lekkim tonem.

— I zadziałało?

— Zadziałało, na mnie. Może z tobą będzie inaczej, kto wie.

— Kto wie — powtórzył Kayn. Hank mógłby przysiąść, że gdyby nadal miał swoją LED, to kręciłaby się teraz na żółto; android wyglądał, jakby przetwarzał paczkę informacji. — Poruczniku Anderson? — zapytał po chwili cicho.

Poczekał, aż Hank odwróci się w jego stronę. Siedział nagle o wiele prościej, trochę jak rozciągnięta gumka, która tylko czekała na to, aby pęknąć. Pochylił się w stronę Hanka, więc porucznik również przysunął się bliżej, kopiując jego postawę. Kayn wyglądał, jakby zbierał się w sobie, aby zadać bardzo ważne dla niego pytanie, więc Hank nie chciał go obrazić, pokazując, że nie słucha uważnie.

— Czy mógłbym spróbować z panem?

Cóż. Po raz kolejny Kayn go zaskoczył. Przypominał w tym Connora – o którym Hank nie chciał teraz myśleć. Nie podczas takiej rozmowy, która dla Kayna była ważna i którą Hank chciał gładko przeprowadzić.

— Kayn. — Urwał. _Dobry start, staruszku, _pomyślał, kiedy nic więcej nie przyszło mu do głowy. — Kayn, wiesz, że nie musisz — zaczął jeszcze raz, tym razem pewniej. — Owszem, jestem pod ręką, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem twoim jedynym rozwiązaniem. — Wyciągnął rękę i poklepał Kayna po ramieniu. — Znajdź sobie kogoś młodszego, może jakąś atrakcyjną kobietę, one zawsze lepiej wiedzą, co i jak…

— Hank — przerwał mu Kayn szeptem. Porucznik urwał; był to pierwszy raz, kiedy android zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Wpatrywał się w Hanka z jeszcze większą intensywnością niż wcześniej; Hank nie sądził, aby było to możliwe, a jednak. — Uważam, że jesteś bardzo atrakcyjny. Jesteś taki… duży. Chciałbym cię poczuć na sobie. Całego ciebie.

Po tych słowach Hank od razu poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele.

— Kayn…

— Dlatego zapytałem ciebie. — Android nie dał mu dojść do słowa. Przysunął się bliżej, a Hank jednocześnie odsunął się do tyłu, na tyle, ile pozwoliło mu oparcie kanapy. — Jesteś atrakcyjny i doświadczony. A tego potrzebuję, prawda? Kogoś, kto mi się podoba, aby pokazał mi… jak się dotykać. I jak dotykać innych.

Cała ta gadka miała tylko jedno zadanie – sprawić, aby Hank jej wysłuchał i przez to nie próbował uciec. A teraz już w ogóle nie miał takiej możliwości, bo Kayn pochylił się nad nim i bezceremonialnie przyłożył dłoń na kroczu Hanka, przyciskając ją mocno do jego ciała. Hank ostro wciągnął powietrze i oparł dłonie na piersi Kayna.

— Czy czuje się pan niekomfortowo, poruczniku?

Hank prychnął i zacisnął pięść na golfie androida, nie patrząc mu w oczy, tylko na jego policzek. Wiedział, że nie powinien pochwalać takiego zachowania, dotyku bez zgody, ale…

Ale tak dawno nie czuł przy sobie drugiej osoby. A Kayn? Kayn wyglądał prawie jak Connor. Hank od początku wiedział, że się zgodzi, tylko próbował nie być napalonym staruchem, który rzuca się na pierwszego fiuta, który zechce go przelecieć. Nie miał po co się oszukiwać.

Kayn zaryzykował, a Hank miał zamiar mu pokazać, że to się opłaciło.

— Znowu wracamy do “pana”? — odpowiedział za to, unosząc wzrok.

Kayn jakby tylko na to czekał; uśmiechnął się lekko i przysunął swoją twarz bliżej, a jednocześnie przesunął dłoń w górę i w dół, po czym przycisnął swoje palce mocniej. Hank odetchnął głęboko przez nos, poruszając nozdrzami.

— Mogę pana pocałować? — zapytał Kayn, opierając się przedramieniem o kanapę tuż przy głowie Hanka.

_Teraz pyta o zgodę, _pomyślał Hank i uśmiechnął się lekko. Rozluźnił swój uścisk na golfie Kayna. Musiał doskonale wiedzieć, co zrobi, zwracając się do Hanka po imieniu tylko w tamtym jednym momencie. A Hank jakoś nie był w stanie czuć się źle z tym, że dał się na to złapać.

— Dawaj — odpowiedział i przyłożył dłoń do policzka androida. Jak się okazało, było to potrzebne, bo musiał pokierować Kaynem, w którą stronę i jak bardzo musi pochylić twarz, aby pocałunek był przyjemny dla nich obu.

Tylko tego android potrzebował. Od razu całował Hanka z siłą i w tempie osoby, która czekała na to od lat i nie mogła, nie chciała już dłużej tego odkładać. Normalnie Hank próbowałby jakoś go powstrzymać, zwolnić, ale tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty na nic powolnego. Mógłby się za bardzo… wczuć. A nie na tym miało polegać to, co właśnie się między nimi działo.

Kayn poruszał dłonią i przebierał palcami, powoli wyciągając Hanka z bezruchu. Jego biodra zaczęły lekko drgać, na co Kayn musiał tylko czekać, bo mruknął z zadowoleniem i odsunął się od ust porucznika. Zamiast tego przesunął swoje wargi na jego policzek, a słysząc ciche sapnięcie Hanka, chwycił płatek jego ucha w zęby i pociągnął.

— Ach — wyrzucił z siebie Hank, patrząc na androida. Przesunął swoje dłonie po jego piersi, w górę i w dół, głaszcząc kciukami jego szyję i obojczyki. — Dobrze — wymruczał, odchylając głowę na oparcie i zamykając oczy.

— Dobrze — powtórzył Kayn, trzymając wargi na skórze Hanka pod jego uchem. — Czy mogę zostawić na panu ślady?

Hank zaśmiał się ochryple, ale nie otworzył oczu, tylko odchylił głowę jeszcze bardziej do tyłu.

— Jeśli chcesz — wychrypiał. Zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Kayna. — Dawaj.

Android od razu przesunął swoją twarz w dół, po szyi, niżej, aż mógł polizać zagłębienie między obojczykami Hanka. Porucznik westchnął i uśmiechnął się, zaczynając poruszać biodrami w bardziej kontrolowany sposób. Przyjemnie było czuć usta Kayna na sobie, drobne pocałunki, śmiałe liźnięcia, ostre podgryzienia. Ale najprzyjemniejsze było to, kiedy android przykładał wargi do jego skóry i zaczynał _ssać, _jakby chciał wyssać z Hanka całą jego esencję życiową.

Kayn musiał stwierdzić, że ma za mało miejsca, bo zabrał rękę, którą opierał się o kanapę, i przyłożył ją do piersi Hanka tylko po to, aby złapać w pięść jego koszulkę i odsunąć ją _w dół. _Dzięki temu odsłonił więcej skóry, którą mógł całować i lizać. Nawet nie przejmował się włosami na piersi Hanka, jakby w ogóle ich nie było.

Na ten moment wszystko było… prawie idealnie…

— Hej, Kayn — rzucił Hank, otwierając oczy i wpatrując się w sufit. Usłyszał w odpowiedzi jedynie mruknięcie, które dało mu znać, że android go usłyszał, ale nie miał zamiaru przerywać robienia malinki. — Możesz podnieść temperaturę swojej ręki?

To pytanie sprawiło, że Kayn jednak się zatrzymał. Uniósł głowę i oblizał usta, szukając spojrzenia Hanka. Rozłożył swoją rękę tak, że wręcz złapał porucznika za pierś i ścisnął. Hank patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem i chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie jest żadną laską i to nie są cycki do obłapiania, ale Kayn go ubiegł:

— Będę musiał usunąć moją skórę i odsłonić powłokę. Jak rozumiem, wiele osób nie czuje się komfortowo z takim dotykiem.

Hank przesunął dłonie na bicepsy Kayna i uścisnął je.

— Z tego, co ja rozumiem — zaczął, zatrzymując swoje biodra — to taki dotyk dla androidów też ma swoje znaczenie. Czy _ty_ będziesz się z tym czuł komfortowo?

Kayn odetchnął głęboko i potarł policzkiem o szczękę Hanka.

— Tak — odpowiedział krótko, szepcząc mu do ucha.

— To dawaj — skwitował Hank, łapiąc go za brodę i przyciągając go do siebie, aby wrócić do pocałunków.

Nie poczuł, kiedy Kayn schował sztuczną skórę, ale gorętszy nacisk jego dłoni od razu przeszył Hanka na wskroś. Wyciągnął się jak struna, kiedy Kayn dotykał go pewniejszymi ruchami, coraz mocniej, dociskając palce głębiej, jakby chciał przebić się przez spodnie i wsunąć je w Hanka.

Porucznik ponownie zaczął ruszać biodrami, napierając na jego dłoń mocniej; robił się coraz bardziej mokry, chociaż nie sądził, że przeszło to już na spodnie. Ciepło palców Kayna było tak rozkoszne, że Hank nie chciał się z nim rozstawać, chciał je czuć bliżej. Dlatego odsunął ręce od Kayna i zaparł się nimi o kanapę, aby móc jeszcze bardziej napierać na dłoń androida. Warknął z głębi gardła, kiedy Kayn wrócił do całowania i ssania jego skóry, nie pozostawiając Hankowi wyboru – musiał uwolnić ciche jęki ze swojej piersi.

— Czy moją twarz też będzie pan tak ujeżdżał?

Hank myślał, że to, co zaoferował mu Kayn do tej pory, było cudowne. Ale teraz wizja twarzy androida między jego udami, gdzie całowałby i wylizywał, i ssał, i gryzł, i… i…

— _Dawaj_ — wydyszał.

Kayn wpił się jeszcze raz w jego usta i naparł na Hanka całym ciałem – nie tylko dłońmi, jak dotychczas, ale przysunął do niego też swój tors i biodra, dzięki czemu Hank po raz pierwszy mógł poczuć, że nie tylko on sam czerpie z tego przyjemność.

Chwilę później jednak android odsunął się cały i Hank poczuł dłonie na swoim rozporku. Spojrzał w dół, na ręce Kayna – obie pokryte ponownie sztuczną skórą – które zaczęły szarpać jego spodnie. Hank mu pomógł, unosząc biodra w górę. Android bardzo szybko ściągnął jego dżinsy i bieliznę, odrzucając je za siebie, nawet nie przejmując się, gdzie wylądują. Porucznik usłyszał stłumione szklane uderzenie, ale nawet nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę, bo Kayn klęknął między nogami Hanka i wpatrywał się bez mrugania w jego twarz. Oparł dłonie na jego kolanach, głaskając skórę kciukami, przesuwając je wyżej, naciskając palcami coraz mocniej.

Hank zaczynał się czuć, jakby android go hipnotyzował, ale zanim to mogło się rozwinąć, kciuki Kayna dotarły do jego warg i rozszerzyły je. Dopiero wtedy Kayn zanurkował twarzą między jego uda, od razu wylizując go płaskim językiem, a Hank chwycił jego włosy w pięść. Nie wiedział, dlaczego spodziewał się niepewności i powolnego odkrywania, skoro śmiałość Kayna od samego początku była na pierwszym planie.

Liźnięcia, pocałunki, ssanie, wszystko to miało do czegoś prowadzić, ale Hank nie wiedział, co Kayn chciał osiągnąć, unikając jego penisa. Czy tak bardzo chciał sprawdzić wszystkie zakamarki najbardziej intymnego miejsca Hanka, że unikał tego, czego porucznik chciał najbardziej?

Kayn zerknął w górę i, mimo że pół jego twarzy było wciśnięte w waginę Hanka, coś porucznikowi mówiło, że android uśmiecha się chytrze. Jego język kręcił kółka w pochwie Hanka, kiedy patrzył na jego twarz, a w końcu Kayn puścił mu oczko, mlasnął i pocałował jego wejście.

Hank zaśmiał się ochryple i pociągnął androida za włosy. Dopiero wtedy Kayn zaczął całować i wylizywać penis Hanka, poznając go i pieszcząc, zanim nie zamknął wokół niego warg, aby go ssać. Drażnił główkę językiem, przeciągając go po całej długości, ale kiedy jego palce zaczęły pocierać wargi Hanka, zbliżając się do jego wejścia, dopiero wtedy porucznik naprawdę poczuł się przytłoczony.

Dawno nie czuł niczego tak dobrego. Własne ręce nie były w stanie wprowadzić go w taki nastrój, a przez ostatnie kilka lat nie myślał o tym, aby kogoś szukać – nie miał ochoty jakkolwiek próbować wysilać się, aby kogoś znaleźć. Dopiero Connor sprawił, że Hank znowu _chciał._ A jeśli Kayn był chętny, aby mu to dać…

Orgazm nie był zaskoczeniem, ale Hank zdziwił się, jak łatwo przyszedł. Ciepłe palce w jego waginie, mokry język na jego penisie, nie potrzebował więcej. Zdziwił się tym bardziej, kiedy okazało się, że zalał twarz i golf Kayna swoimi sokami, bo android doskonale wyczuł, gdzie i jak go dotykać, aby Hank wytrysnął.

— Jezu — wydyszał, głaszcząc Kayna po głowie drżącą ręką. Android nadal przed nim klęczał, opierając policzek o jego udzie i patrząc w górę, na Hanka, z rozleniwionym wyrazem twarzy. — Daj mi chwilę i się odwdzięczę.

— Hm — mruknął Kayn. Tak szybko, że Hank ledwo co mógł krzyknąć ze zdziwienia, złapał porucznika pod pośladkami, uniósł go w górę bez żadnego wysiłku, po czym sam usiadł na kanapie i posadził Hanka okrakiem na swoich udach. — Możemy w ten sposób?

— _Jezu_ — powtórzył Hank i potrząsnął głową, trzymając się mocno ramion Kayna. — Chciałem zrobić ci laskę, ale jeśli wolisz w ten sposób, też nie mam nic przeciwko — powiedział, kiedy mógł złapać spokojniejszy oddech.

Pochylił się, aby pocałować Kayna, a dłonie zsunął po jego torsie aż do rozporka androida. Kayn zaciskał dłonie na jego pośladkach, przyglądając się spokojnie ruchom porucznika, ani nie pomagając, ani nie przeszkadzając.

— _Ha!_ — zawołał Hank, kiedy wyciągnął erekcję Kayna z jego spodni. — Nie nosisz bielizny? — zapytał, chwytając go w dłoń i obciągając mu.

— Nie potrzebujemy bielizny.

— “My”?

— Androidy — odpowiedział Kayn. Hank dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co to znaczy. Za każdym razem, kiedy Connor przesiadywał z Hankiem w wygodnych, luźnych spodniach, które ledwo co trzymały się na jego biodrach…

Kayn klepnął go w udo.

— Chciałbym, aby pan był ze mną w tym momencie — oznajmił spokojnie, ale twardo.

Hank pokiwał głową i złapał twarz Kayna w dłonie.

— _Mm, _przepraszam — powiedział cicho, składając drobne pocałunki na jego ustach i policzkach, nie przejmując się tym, że były mokre od jego własnych soków.

Kayn zmrużył powieki i uśmiechnął się lekko, zadowolony, że znowu ma na sobie całą uwagę porucznika. Hank też się uśmiechnął, bo chciał, aby android cieszył się z tego zbliżenia, a nie miał zamiaru być dupkiem, który zaspokaja tylko swoje potrzeby. Dlatego, kiedy Kayn uniósł rękę do jego twarzy i skierował ją do siebie, aby go pocałować, Hank oddał pocałunek bez wahania.

Przesunął rękę między swoimi nogami, aby ją pomoczyć, po czym złapał erekcję androida w dłoń i rozprowadził po niej tę wilgoć. Kayn nie przestał go całować i nadal dotykał jego twarz, ale wolną ręką przysunął Hanka bliżej siebie, jednocześnie zsuwając swoje biodra na kraniec kanapy. W ten sposób porucznik mógł wygodnie usiąść na jego erekcji, nie rozszerzając ud zbyt szeroko i nie naciągając mięśni.

— Ach — sapnął Hank, odrywając usta od Kayna i odchylając głowę do tyłu, kiedy główka erekcji androida wsunęła się w niego. Zagryzł dolną wargę i zamknął oczy, powoli osuwając się w dół, to znowu unosząc i próbując ponownie, tym razem głębiej.

Kayn pomagał, podtrzymując Hanka pod pośladkami, pod udami, przesuwając ręce na jego biodra. Całował Hanka po szyi, zsuwając wargi niżej, aż dotarł do jego sutka, wokół którego okręcił język, raz, i jeszcze raz, a potem przeniósł usta na drugi i ten zaczął ssać.

Hank przytulił jego głowę do swojej piersi, aby zatrzymać go tam jak najdłużej. Jęknął, kiedy w końcu usiadł całkowicie na jego erekcji. Oddychał głęboko przez usta, drżąc od pieszczot.

— _Nnn_ — wymruczał Kayn. Przesunął dłonie w górę po plecach Hanka, chwytając jego ramiona. — _Hank._

— Kayn — westchnął porucznik, dając androidowi znać, że jest tu _z nim, _doskonale to wie. Hank zaparł się kolanami i uniósł na kolanach Kayna, pozwalając, aby się z niego wysunął, po czym opadł na niego bez zastanawiania się, czy jest za ciężki, za duży.

Kayn mruknął ponownie – prawie warknął – i złapał Hanka za biodra, zaciskając mocno palce. Zaczął nim poruszać, unosząc go i opuszczając, i Hank nie miał nic do gadania. Czuł się wykorzystywany, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Podobało mu się to pieprzenie, to, że Kayn praktycznie nie przejmował się tym, co Hank chce – a tego właśnie Hank potrzebował, tego _pragnął. _Aby ktoś go wziął w obroty i wypieprzył. Kayn jakby wyczytał to w jego myślach.

— Wydaje pan wspaniałe dźwięki — oznajmił Kayn w skórę Hanka. Porucznik nie wiedział, czy chodzi mu o ciche pomrukiwania, _uch uch uch_ z każdym ruchem, czy śliskie, mokre odgłosy z jego pochwy, ale skoro Kaynowi się podobało, cóż. — Niech się pan dotyka, poruczniku — rozkazał wręcz Kayn, unosząc Hanka w górę i… trzymając go tam. Zaczął go pieprzyć, ruszając tylko swoimi biodrami.

Hank od razu złapał swój penis między palce i zaczął się pieścić, pocierając i uciskając. Razem z szybkimi ruchami Kayna nie potrzebował nic więcej – doszedł po raz kolejny, zaciskając mięśnie na erekcji androida. Kayn znowu opuścił go w dół i wyprężył się do góry, aby pocałować Hanka, kiedy samemu dochodził.

Serce Hanka waliło jak oszalałe. Opadł na Kayna całym ciałem i nie chciał się ruszyć – nie chciał przyznać, że nie może się ruszyć. Czuł się jednocześnie rozluźniony i jakby wszystko go bolało. Ale Kayn po prostu… siedział pod nim, przytulał go i głaskał po głowie. Więc Hank wtulił twarz w jego szyję i czekał, aż uspokoi się na tyle, aby normalnie funkcjonować.

Dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Kayn stanął na jego drodze, ale cieszył się, że tak się stało. Westchnął głęboko i podniósł się, najpierw na kolana, aby zejść z androida, a potem stanął na nogi, ale tylko po to, aby zaraz usiąść obok na kanapie. Zauważył, że jego spodnie leżą na ławie, obok przewróconej szklanki. Sięgnął po nie w tym samym momencie, w którym Kayn również zaczął doprowadzać się do porządku.

— Możesz pożyczyć ubrania Connora, a te wsadzić do pralki — zaoferował Hank, wciągając nogawki.

— Wolałbym coś pańskiego. Będzie większe — odpowiedział Kayn, zapinając rozporek. Żaden z nich się nie ruszył z miejsca. — Muszę przyznać — podjął znowu android — że o ile było to przyjemne doświadczenie, to nie sądzę, abym tak się nim cieszył, jak pan. Nie dlatego, że zrobił pan coś źle — dodał od razu, jakby doskonale wiedział, co Hank sobie pomyślał. — Nie, nie dlatego. Wydaje mi się, że seks po prostu nie jest dla mnie, mimo że nie miałbym nic przeciwko zadowalaniu w ten sposób partnera.

Hank oparł łokcie na kolanach i schował twarz w dłonie.

— Jezu, Kayn — powiedział cicho. — Przepraszam, że musiałeś przez to przechodzić ze mną.

Poczuł, jak android przysunął się bliżej i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

— Nie ma pan za co przepraszać, poruczniku — oznajmił cicho. Przytulił się do niego. — Sam chciałem i dziękuję, że mogłem spróbować z panem.

Hank odetchnął i wyprostował się, aby objąć Kayna i pocałować go w skroń.

— Chodź, dam ci coś, w co możesz się przebrać…

— Mogę spędzić u pana noc? — przerwał mu android. — Wtedy nie będę potrzebował niczego na przebranie.

Porucznik przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu, ale nic nie wskazywało na… no właśnie. Nic nie wydawało mu się podejrzane. Wstał z kanapy i się przeciągnął.

— Jasne, jeśli chcesz. Możesz zanieść swoje rzeczy do pralki, jest w garażu — oznajmił, pokazując mu drzwi. — Ja spadam do łazienki, potem możemy się zamienić.

Kayn pokiwał głową i stanął obok Hanka, po czym ściągnął golf. Hank przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego umięśniony tors – kolejna różnica między nim a Connorem, który był o wiele bardziej smukły – aż otrząsnął się i wszedł do sypialni po coś do spania, po czym zamknął się w łazience.

Załatwił się i obmył, nie mając siły ani na kąpiel, ani na prysznic, a kiedy otworzył drzwi, przywitał go widok nagiego Kayna opierającego się o ścianę obok drzwi sypialni. Na jego penisie i dookoła znajdowała się blada, niebieska plama i Hank zarumienił się, bo sam przed chwilą taką niebieską plamę z siebie zmywał. Odchrząknął.

— Droga wolna — oznajmił.

Kayn, z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem na twarzy, otarł się o niego swoim ciałem, kiedy mijali się w progu. Hank się rozkaszlał i wszedł do łóżka, zostawiając za swoimi plecami miejsce dla Kayna. Kiedy android w końcu pojawił się w sypialni, wsunął się obok Hanka, ale nie dotknął go.

— Dobranoc, poruczniku.

— Dobranoc, Kayn — odpowiedział Hank, przymykając oczy. Starał się nie myśleć o leżącym za nim mężczyźnie, bo nigdy by nie zasnął, a jutro ważny dzień w pracy. Też z tym mężczyzną. I Connorem.

Ach, kurwa.

**Author's Note:**

> Potem przychodzą razem do pracy i Connor jest zazdrosny i bla bla bla, hankcon  
Ale nie miałam siły tego kończyć i wiedziałam, że już nigdy nie będę miała, dlatego stwierdziłam, że mogę wrzucić to, co już mam, jako one shot, i mieć to z głowy. 
> 
> Spare kudos, ma'am?
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
